Code Lyoko E 108:  Aelita Lost
by James the Lesser
Summary: It is the day the gang leaves school for home. After a multi tude of accidents Jeremie believes Aelita is attacking without using a Tower. When a Tower is activated it means something even worse.


**Code Lyoko Episode 108: Aelita Lost**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-106 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Jeremie is working on the Super Computer tweaking Samantha's program. He had been working on giving his friends more powers or combining their powers. If everyone had Super Sprint or Telekinesis it would make them all that much stronger. Jeremie looks at the time. "Nearly three, Ulrich's dad is picking us up at nine, I can get more done." It was late but Jeremie was used to pulling all niters. "I just need to figure out how to transfer the powers between them."

"Or figure out how to keep them alive." Death Demon Aelita comes out of the Super Computer.

"Xana please go away." Jeremie looks up at her. She had distracted him before but she never attacked. "I won't join you and none of the others will."

"Really? Not even that whoring slutathon Samantha? You really should see her when she thinks no one is watching." Aelita chuckles.

"What Samantha does is her business as long as it doesn't hurt the group."

"Her business may get her in trouble. If the police were tipped off to a deal she could very well end up in jail. Or would you do a return to get her out? Drugs, arms, she's such a bad little girl. You think she will refuse money?" Aelita floats behind Jeremie and wraps her arms around him. "She might even go for you if you give her enough."

"Xana, Odd trusts Samantha, we trust Samantha. She may do bad things but she isn't evil like you."

"Are you saying Aelita is evil? You're going to make her cry."

"No, you are Xana, you might be in Aelita's body, but you aren't her. We will beat you, we won't lose." Jeremie freezes when Aelita kisses him on the cheek. "Go away Xana."

"Aw here I am being nice to you and all I get is a go away? We'll see how nice I stay." Aelita turns into a black mist and moves back into the Super Computer.

"Sanne, are you there?" A screen pops up on the monitor and Sanne looks out from it.

"Of course I am Jeremie, I felt her leave, what did she do?"

"Nothing major but she will probably attack soon. Keep an eye out for her, or whatever it is you do."

"I will, and if you want help with the powers I could show you a little trick. All you have to do is give me the password so I can get into the other part of the Super Computer."

"Sanne, you know I don't, um, you know."

"You still don't trust me, sad."

"I don't know if you are a long drawn out attack by Xana. You've helped me with some of the things I needed done but that could be just to get the password to get the return program under Xana's control."

"You can't help but be suspicious of me can you? I know I tried to kill you before but that was when Xana had control of me. If you want you could bring me back to Earth so I can't do…"

"No Sanne." Jeremie interrupts Sanne. "You're safe for now we don't need another target on Earth." Jeremie rests his forehead in his hand. "Tell me how to do it if you want to help."

"I'll try but it might get complicated trying to tell you every keystroke." Sanne and Jeremie get to work late into the night before Jeremie finally has to stop and go to bed. He would normally sleep on the floor of the Control room but Ulrich's dad was picking him and Ulrich up that morning. Jeremie had to beg his parents to let him stay with Ulrich. This way he could be close to the computer over the break since Aelita, the only other person who could work the computer like he could, was currently corrupted by Xana.

Ulrich wakes up when his alarm goes off. "I want more sleep." He reaches out for the alarm only to be shocked. "Ow, what the, Aelita?" Ulrich looks around, nothing. "Weird."

"No, Odd." Odd rubs his eyes after Ulrich yelling woke him up. "What happened?"

"My alarm clock shocked me, thought it might be you know who."

"Well, I don't have to be up for another couple of hours." Odd rolls over in bed. "Wake me up before you leave."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ulrich gets clean clothes and leaves for the showers. While in the showers Ulrich is almost done when the water turns extremely hot. "Ow, son of a, ow!" Ulrich gets out of the spray of the shower only to slip and fall. "Man what is wrong with me today?" Ulrich gets back up and grabs a towel to dry off before getting changed.

"Go away Hiroki!" Yumi is in Japan at her grand parent's hotel and hot springs. She is enjoying the hot spring before going to bed when Hiroki walked in.

"What Yumi we've been in the hot springs before."

"That was when we were young!" Yumi crosses her arms over her chest and leaves the hot springs. She changes and goes to leave the locker room when the push door doesn't push and she runs into it. "What's wrong with this thing?" She pushes it again and it opens with no problem.

S.S. wakes up when her alarm goes off. Her parents were coming to pick her up in less then an hour. "No nightmares, wow." She yawns and goes to grab clothes when she trips over something and falls. "What did I trip over?" She looks at her feet and sees nothing. "But, I tripped, must be tired still." She gets off the floor and grabs her clean clothes before heading for the shower.

Jim is lifting weights on his high tech WoBlex Weight Machine. Just enter the amount of weights you wanted and it automatically made the bar weight that amount. He is lifting a hundred kilograms for a quick warm up when something goes wrong. "Ah!" The bar suddenly gains weight and falls onto Jim's chest. "Push!" He goes to push the bar and his limits but can't, the bar weighs to much. "I can do it!" He strains against the bar as it appears to gain even more weight. Finally he pushes with just his left arm and the bar drops to the floor. "This thing is brand new what happened to it?" Jim sees the plug for the machine is shorted. "To much power I guess." He unplugs the machine and picks up the now light bar.

After breakfast the group meets in the sewers for a meeting. "Ok, over the summer break we will be spread out but we still have a job to do. Odd you still have your bike so that helps since you live the farthest. Samantha if you get a call, no matter what you are doing, you have to answer it. If it says SOS XANA you are to do whatever you can to get to the Factory. If you for some reason you can't call me and tell me so."

"Ok, look, I have to be somewhere soon, can we hurry this up?"

"You're going to have to get use to not doing what you want." Ulrich had wanted to take Yumi to the end of the school year dance but couldn't because of Aelita.

"This involves business, I'm sure Jim understands, having to pay for your things and not relying on your parents."

"Yes well, I do have my responsibilities but I highly doubt you'd be fired if you were late to whatever it is you're going to." Jim had missed all the fun of the last Aelita attack because he was working on the garden shed. It was always a mess at the end of the year and had to be reorganized so things could be found.

"Let's get focused people." Jeremie gets everyone's attention again. "Yumi is in Japan, I don't know if Aelita can get there without activating a Tower but if she can Yumi is in a lot of danger. I want you to try and keep Aelita distracted here so she can't spend time going after Yumi. On Aelita, anything weird happen to you today?"

"I got shocked, then the water in the showers got really hot." Ulrich looks around at the others to see if they had anything weird happen.

"I tripped over something that wasn't there." S.S. rubs her right knee that she landed on when she tripped.

"My exercise equipment went a little haywire but it was because of a shortage nothing major."

"The elevator wouldn't work for me, all these things alone wouldn't worry me but all of them combined when we have Aelita after us, she might be attacking or at least trying to annoy us. Be careful ok guys? Before you leave Samantha can I have a little talk with you?"

"I guess, Odd, S.S., I'll meet you in front of the gates." The others leave except for Samantha and Jeremie. "So what is it Jeremie?"

"Aelita's been watching you and I want to know what she's been seeing. She told me of stuff that I don't know is true or not. But if they are illegal you have to be careful, Aelita could contact the police and send them straight to you."

"Cops can never catch me I'm like grease lightning."

"Cops powered by Aelita could. If you could stop doing whatever it is you do it would help me worry less."

"What did she say I was doing?"

"Well, dealing in things like illegal drugs and in weapons and doing other things. I thought you were a DJ but Aelita hasn't seen you do that." Jeremie didn't want to say what the other things were because just thinking of it made him blush.

"I am a DJ and with summer break I will be working a lot more but other things? Look Jeremie I admit I like making money and drugs are an easy way of making it, so is selling knives and the like, but I don't think I am doing those _other things_ you're speaking of. This body don't go to just anyone." Samantha says it with a sneer.

"No, I, I didn't think, I didn't believe her, it's just doing illegal things could get you in jail and if you're there you are of no use to us as a Lyoko Warrior. You're a friend of Odd and S.S. but I'm not going to do a return to the past to get you out of jail."

"But not a friend to you? Hey I like you and the others but if you're going to act like that I might not answer my phone."

"Samantha you have to, it's part of being a Lyoko Warrior. Even when Ulrich and Yumi are fighting they still come because Xana, Aelita, is bigger then a fight between us."

"Fine, I still need to get somewhere, call me if she attacks."

"When she attacks, she will, we just don't know when." Samantha leaves the sewers then Jeremie does but finds that Samantha put the sewer cover back on. He pushes against it and it doesn't budge. "What did she do?" Jeremie goes back down the ladder to another sewer entrance and leaves from there.

Odd is walking down the hallway when he hears someone following him. He turns around and sees someone he did not want to see. "Sissi, go away damn it. I'm not talking to you or dealing with you."

"Really? You seem to be talking to me right now." Sissi uses her powers to move nearly seven meters in the blink of an eye pinning Odd in a corner. "And I want to deal with you." Sissi kisses Odd.

"Get off of me!" Odd tries to push Sissi off but with her powers she doesn't move.

"No, think of another order for those words." Sissi kisses him again while grabbing him. Odd tries to push her off again but Sissi's attack is complete.

"Odd! What the hell are you doing!?" S.S. sees Odd and Sissi, Odd's hands on Sissi's chest and her right hand somewhere else.

"Sorry Odd we'll have to complete this later." Sissi walks away leaving Odd to a very angry S.S.

"S.S., it wasn't, I didn't, I swear." S.S. gets in Odd's face.

"I saw you making out in the hallway! Or should I not believe my lying eyes!" She pushes Odd into the wall. "If you think I'll let you join Aelita and Sissi without fighting you don't know me!"

"It wasn't like that S.S. she cornered me and attacked me!" Odd puts his hands up in defense. "She, Sissi must have known you were coming this way. I was trying to push her off…" S.S. interrupts him.

"You expect me to believe that!"

"Yes because it's the truth." Odd turns away from S.S. "Please, believe me, you know I love you."

"You, scumdog, lying, sonofa, I'll…" S.S. looks in Odd's eyes. "You're telling the truth." Odd wouldn't look so scared if he wasn't, so she thinks. "Tell me, look me in the eye and tell me, were you cheating on me?"

"No." S.S. hugs Odd.

"I'm sorry Odd, I, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were trying to tell me what happened but I wouldn't listen." She lets go.

"It's ok S.S. Like I would really go for Sissi when she's smaller then you." Odd pinches S.S. getting a smack on the hand.

"Wash those hands before you touch me like that. Who knows what kind of slime Sissi leaves behind." They chuckle at the joke and go off to S.S.'s room. Her parents had called and were on their way to pick her up.

Jeremie and Ulrich are in Mr. Stern's car. They had been on the highway for five minutes after Mr. Stern stopped at work to get a document he needed when a large black dog runs out in front of the car. Mr. Stern swerves to miss it and hits the guardrail. The air bags go off knocking Mr. Stern out. "Ulrich, are you ok?"

"I think so." Ulrich had been leaning back in the passenger seat so didn't get hit as hard as his dad did by the air bags.

"What happened?"

"A dog ran out in front of us, my dad tried to miss it." Ulrich sees his dad slumped over. "Dad!" He checks his father and finds he's breathing.

"Maybe it's an attack." Jeremie turns to the seat next to him and finds the bag his lap top was in is on the floor. He picks it up and takes his lap top out. "It won't turn on. The crash must have broken something inside."

"What do we do? If this is an attack by Aelita we need to get to the Factory."

"It might be, probably is, to much bad luck hitting us all at once for it to be coincidence. Are you able to get out?" Jeremie unbuckles his seat belt.

"Yeah, doors stuck." Ulrich kicks it getting it to open. "How far are we from the Factory?"

"Well, we went past it to get on the highway, got off about thirty kilometers back to go to your father's office, I'm thinking three maybe four kilometers to get to our exit."

"We need to get going, call the others, my phone isn't working." They start walking towards the Factory wondering what Aelita was up to.

Samantha is in an alley with an older man. She pulls a plastic bag out. "Come on and pay me already." Samantha looks around wondering if Aelita was watching her.

"I don't feel like paying fifty."

"Damn it we agreed on fifty, I'm not selling it for less."

"Then I'm not buying." Samantha hated bargaining with her customers and reaches for her back pocket.

"Listen dude I am not running a charity," She whips out her switchblade but the blade doesn't come out. "Crap."

"Girl don't make me hurt you."

"I haven't released the blade yet," Samantha acts like she didn't want the blade to come out. "But if you don't pay me what I'm owed I will." Her phone rings, normally she wouldn't answer it but she was a Lyoko Warrior now. "Hello?"

"Samantha, head to the Factory, me and Ulrich will be there when we get there." It was Jeremie.

"What? Sixty? Hell, I'll be there if this ass keeps holding out on me." Samantha looks at the man. "If you don't want to buy I have another customer."

"No, no, I'll pay." The man gives her Fifty Euros and takes the plastic bag and what is in it.

"What? Hello, Samantha, did you hear me?" Jeremie was confused by what Samantha said.

"Ok, thank you for buying through me, next time don't argue with the price." The man walks away. "I'll be there soon Jeremie." Samantha hangs up and looks at her knife wondering why the blade didn't come out. Shrugging it off she puts it in her back pocket when the blade comes out. "Ow!" She quickly pulls it out and closes it. "Must be a bad spring need to get a new one." She puts it back in her pocket and heads for the Factory.

"I guess we're first." Jim and Odd make it to the Factory and find no one else. "They all left for home so they will probably be a little while longer." Jim sits down in the computer chair. "How do you make the TV channels come up?"

"Jim leave the computer alone before you delete the whole thing." Odd looks at the time on his cell phone. "My parents won't come to pick me up for about another two hours so I got time."

"What's the beeping noise mean?"

"Activated Tower." Odd stands next to Jim and brings up the Super Scan. "Forest Sector, Sanne, are you there?" A screen comes up and Sanne appears.

"She's attacking but I can't get a hold of Jeremie, he isn't answering his lap top."

"He called us and told us to get here but me and the big guy can't do much on our own."

"I may be able to deactivate the Tower, if you were to come and guard me."

"To risky Sanne, I don't want to risk sending me and Jim just to screw it up."

"I could send you, if you gave me the password."

"Why don't you have it already? I thought you and Jeremie worked together."

"Exactly Odd, we work together, I don't need it then because he does the controls while I keep an eye out for Aelita. But the few minutes it would take for me to send you and Jim shouldn't be a problem since she's already attacking."

"Ok, password is DTOM." Sanne nods and disappears. "Jim, lets head to the Scanner Room."

"Maybe we should wait for the others anyways. Aelita is really strong and might beat us and get Sanne." Sanne wasn't immortal, she wouldn't go back to Earth, she would die.

"Sanne?" Nothing. "She must be waiting for us, let's go." Odd and Jim take the elevator down to the Scanner room and get in the Scanners.

"Wait here with me." Sanne had virtualized them straight into the Tower she was in. "I got some bad vibes from Aelita. Something's wrong with her like she's sick or something." Sanne closes her eyes. "She keeps fading away then comes back."

"I'm guessing that's not good for her but it means she's to busy to fight us. We can go and get you to the activated Tower before she knows what's going on."

"No, not now, she sent Sissi here, she's guarding the Tower since Aelita can't control her monsters." Sanne is worried about Aelita and why she seemed to be fading away.

"Well then let's wait for the others I guess." Jim stands next to Sanne. "You look like you did when Franz took you to the Christmas Staff party."

"That was almost fifteen years ago." Sanne chuckles. "Before he started on that stupid computer."

"You were wearing a cherry red dress and you were complaining about your high heels."

"You remember that?"

"It was the only part of the night that didn't bore me to death. I was a little amazed that Franz had a wife like you. He always seemed lost when I tried to talk to him like he was somewhere else."

"He was like that at home to, except Aelita, he was always there when she was." Odd covers his ears not wanting to hear about Franz. Odd hated Franz since it was he who made the Super Computer, Xana, sent Aelita to Lyoko, and so much more. His life would be normal if hadn't been for Franz.

S.S. makes it to the Factory and heads down to the Control room amazed to find it empty. "I can't be the first one here." She shrieks when a screen appears on the monitor and Odd appears. "How did you do that!"

"Sanne told me how." Odd looks around. "Hey, I'm the only one who can see, how about…" Odd is pushed out of the way by Jim.

"S.S., is anyone else with you?"

"No, I just got here, how did you guys get there?"

"Sanne transferred us." Jim steps out of the way for Sanne.

"Hello S.S., if you could go to the Scanners I'll send you here." S.S. nods and heads to the Scanner room. Soon she finds herself in the Tower with the others.

"Ok, so now what?"

"We wait for the others. Sissi is guarding the Tower already." S.S. sits down.

"Why did I have to come here if we aren't going to the Tower?"

"You're safer here then you are on Earth. There is something wrong with Aelita and she might do something rash." Sanne didn't know those words would ring true for some.

Samantha is almost to the Tower when a police car rolls up next to her. There is someone in the back of the car, the man she did business with earlier. "Ah hell, I got nothing on me." Samantha stops and waves to the officer. "Hello officer may I help you?"

"Samantha don't play coy with me." The officer gets out, he has spoken to Samantha before. He had been trying to catch her for several months but she always seemed to get out of trouble but not this time. "We got reports you've been dealing and carrying illegal weapons. If you refuse a search now I'll have to take you in until a lawyer can be reached."

"Go ahead Gerald I've got nothing to hide. If you get a little handsy though I might have to make a complaint." Samantha smiles at him.

"Smart ass, put your hands against the car and spread your legs. Don't say anything." Gerald knew Samantha well enough she had something to say and cuts her off. He pats her down, checks her pockets, finds money but no drugs or switchblade. "What did you do with it?"

"With what?" Samantha bats her eyelids at Gerald. "Are you accusing me of something? If not I am in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Get out of my sight, but I'll get you one day, your luck will run out." Gerald gets back in his car and drives away.

"Good thing I got rid of it. If that spring hadn't broken I would still have it on me, my luck holds out again." Samantha continues towards the Factory whistling.

There it is, finally." Ulrich and Jeremie can see the Factory. "Someone just ran onto the bridge, you don't think Aelita possessed someone do you?"

"If she did a Tower activated and Sanne's been trying to get in contact." Jeremie left his lap top behind since it was broken and would only weigh him down. "Odd won't answer, he might have been attacked." Jeremie calls someone else. "S.S. won't answer, let me try Samantha." She answers. "Samantha, be careful, we just saw someone run to the Factory, if Aelita possessed someone she may have attacked Odd and S.S."

"I just got to the Factory so you probably saw me." Samantha stands in front of the elevator. "The elevator isn't up here so someone is probably waiting for us down below. I'll wait for you to get here before bringing the elevator up." Samantha waits for Jeremie and Ulrich who finally make it. "You guys don't look to good."

"We just had to walk from the highway to here." Ulrich pushes the button for the elevator. "Jeremie stand in the back of the elevator incase someone is waiting for us in the Control room." They get on with Ulrich and Samantha in front of Jeremie. The doors open and they find no one.

"Ok, I'll get the transfer program ready for you two." Jeremie sits in the chair and starts to type when Odd appears.

"Boo!" Jeremie falls out of the chair and onto the floor. "Wow that was good."

"Odd, how did you, how are you doing that?" Jeremie fixes his glasses and wonders what happened.

"Sanne told me how. Is Ulrich there?"

"Ulrich and Samantha are headed for the Scanners, who transferred you there?"

"Sanne." Jeremie stops typing and looks at the screen. "What?"

"You gave her the password?"

"Why not? You and Sanne work on stuff all the time. We were going to take her to the Tower and deactivate it but she says Sissi is guarding it."

"Sanne!" Sanne appears. "I didn't give you the password for a reason! Not only that but Aelita probably heard Odd tell you now she knows it!"

"Not to worry Jeremie Aelita is having her own problems." Sanne doesn't know what is wrong with Aelita and worries even more. "Send the other two here and the vehicles, we'll go and deactivate the Tower."

"You can't go if you lose all your points you won't come back. I'll send Samantha as Aelita."

"No, it is no more dangerous then when Aelita did it and with all of them here I'm not worried about losing my life points. I trust them please trust me." Jeremie thinks about it and decides.

"Fine, but I'm changing the password. Even if you are Sanne Xana might be hiding inside of you and you don't know it." Jeremie sends Ulrich and Samantha to Lyoko and virtualizes the vehicles. "Go west then north to get to the Tower."

"Ok Jeremie." Ulrich gets on the Overbike when Samantha gets on behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Uh, Samantha, maybe you could take the Overwing."

"Sorry Ulrich but I'll need it alone. You and the others only need to distract Sissi so I can make a dive for the Tower." Sanne gets on the Overwing as Jim puts his rocket boots on and Odd with S.S. get on the Overboard.

"Don't worry Ulrich I know you're with Yumi but you can't get in trouble for impure thoughts." Samantha whispers into Ulrich's ear. "You're easy to rile up."

"We need to concentrate on getting Sanne to the Tower." Ulrich shakes his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He revs the Overbike and takes off for the activated Tower with the others following him.

Yumi wakes up after a weird dream. She goes to the bathroom to get a glass of water when something comes out of the faucet. "What is this?" She looks at the liquid which is green. "Something must be in the pipes." She goes to pour the liquid down the drain when more comes out of the faucet and splashes on her hand. "Aaa!" She pulls her hand back as she feels it burn. "What is this stuff?" It left a red mark where it was on her skin but had evaporated. More comes out of the faucet of the bath and shower head and overflows onto the floor burning her feet. She runs out of the bathroom and the liquid chases after her.

"Honey what's going on?" Yumi's grandmother looks out the door of her bedroom and sees a weird green liquid flowing out of the bathroom and going down the stairs.

"I have to get away from the others." Yumi runs towards the hot springs. "I can't let Aelita hurt them." She turns around and sees the green liquid forming into a monster. "What is she doing?" The monster is an Assassin! Yumi runs past the hot springs for the woods as more monsters form out of the green liquid.

"Jeremie we have trouble!" The gang had made it to the Tower and found a lot more then Sissi. There were a dozen Assassins surrounding the Tower waiting for the group.

"But, I, I can't sense them." Sanne looks at the Assassins. "Maybe they aren't there, she might be trying to trick us." Sanne's question is answered when an Assassin fires a laser and it hits Samantha on the shoulder.

"If they're fake then the pain I'm feeling is fake." Samantha rubs her shoulder.

"You lost forty points Samantha." Jeremie knew they were real. "Sanne go back and I'll bring S.S. back to send her as Aelita."

"That would make S.S. vulnerable so no. I'll try and help though, I've been practicing and figured out how to do it again." Sanne sticks her hand out and forms an energy ball. "Not as powerful as they use to be but all I have to do is hit the Eye." She throws the ball at an Assassin destroying it.

"You let her out of the house, how nice of you." Sissi reaches for her axe and swings it in the air. "To bad you've let her out just in time to die."

"Sissi, what is wrong with Aelita? Why do I feel her fading away?"

"There is nothing wrong with Queen Aelita!" Sissi turns to the Assassins. "Destroy them all!" The eleven remaining Assassins attack the group.

Yumi is running through the woods in her sleep clothes. She knew there was a street past the woods and if she got there she might be able to hitch a ride but the monsters weren't going to make it easy. The Assassin had been joined by two Mega Tanks and a Dragon. The Dragon flies above the trees firing at Yumi while the Mega Tanks blast paths through the forest. "No!" Yumi trips and falls. The Assassin catches up to her quickly. She reaches for her stun gun which would be in her pocket but she was in her sleep clothes. "Kuso!" Yumi slips into Japanese after speaking it around her grandparents. She dodges the claws of the Assassin and gets back up. "Mazu soko." She runs away when the Assassins fires lasers.

"Samantha!" Samantha had taken the Overbike when Ulrich got off to attack an Assassin. "Damn it we need to attack as a group if we all get sent back to Earth Sanne will be vulnerable!"

"I'm going to try something." Samantha concentrates and forms a dagger and then another. She forms as many as she can hold as she flies above the battle below. "Guys watch out!" She drops the daggers and they rain down on the Assassins destroying more then half of the ones left.

"Good thinking Samantha." Odd dodges a claw and does a back flip onto a tree before leaping at the Assassin. He lands on the head of the Assassin and shoots the Eye.

"Sonic boom!" Jim claps his hands knocking an Assassin off the edge of the platform. "Just two more to go."

"Gotcha!" S.S. slams the end of her pole into the Eye of an Assassin after doing her favorite move. "One more." She turns around when she hears an explosion and sees Ulrich landing on the ground.

"Make that no more." Ulrich turns to Sissi. "Sissi just go away."

"No! Queen Aelita will send more." Sissi snaps her fingers and two Assassins fall from the sky. "See?"

"I see and there is something wrong with them." The Assassins are deformed. "Aelita messed up."

"No, what did she do!" The Assassins turn towards Sissi and open fire. "Stop it!" She blocks the lasers with her axe before attacking the Assassins destroying them. "Queen Aelita what are you doing!?" A black mist forms above them and a bolt of energy strikes Sissi sending her back to Earth.

"Whoa this can't be good." Ulrich keeps his sword out and watches the black mist.

"Yes it is." Sanne gets to the Tower while the black mist takes form.

"No!" Yumi had been hit by a laser from the Dragon. She looks up and sees it diving through the trees. "Aaaa!" Yumi is hit with a barrage of lasers. "Please, somebody help me! Aelita stop!" The Assassin makes it to Yumi and starts hitting her with its own lasers.

"Tower deactivated." Sanne watches the screens fall. "Jeremie do you know what is going on outside the Tower? It feels like Aelita but something is missing."

"Stay in there Sanne." Jeremie didn't know exactly what was going on but his friends were in trouble.

"Join me!" Aelita is above the gang with an aura of black energy surrounding her.

"We just stopped your newest attack why would we join you?" Odd acts cocky. "We'll stop you again until we free you from Xana."

"Join me or you will die."

"You can't kill us." Odd looks at S.S. and makes a motion with his hands.

"You don't understand, join me now before it's to late!" Aelita forms a white orb in her hand. "You have to join me! I can keep doing what I've been doing for years!"

"I knew it, you were behind the accidents." Ulrich keeps his eye out for any monsters or Sissi while the others focus on Aelita.

"Yes, and I can do more, but if you join me you will be saved." Aelita floats down to the ground. "If you don't join me now you will die."

"Something wrong Aelita? You don't look so hot." Samantha walks towards Aelita, this is the first time she had seen Aelita in her Death Demon form.

"No, I _am getting stronger!"_ Aelita's voice changes in mid sentence and her aura grows before shrinking. "Join me!"

"Never." Jim sees Sanne walking out of the Tower. "Sanne get back in there!"

"No, Aelita, fight him, Aelita!" Aelita turns towards Sanne.

"Mother, I, _I can't believe you escaped my control."_ Aelita's voice changes as her aura grows around her. "_But now I will kill you again." _Aelita sticks her hand towards Sanne who runs back towards the Tower.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd takes the chance to attack Aelita as she is distracted. The arrows merely bounce off.

"_Odd Della Robbia you foolish boy."_ Aelita waves her hand and Odd disappears from Lyoko with no reason.

"Odd?" Ulrich looks around then up. "Jeremie is Odd in the Scanner room?"

"Yes, he's not moving."

"_Shut up!"_ Aelita disappears from Lyoko and appears in front of Jeremie. "_I've done it! You are mine!"_ Aelita blasts the chair a mere second after Jeremie gets out of it. The chair is destroyed and a hole is left in the floor behind it.

"Aelita, stop, you can't do this."

"_Don't call me that!"_ Aelita grabs her head when the Eye of Aelita forms on her forehead and chest. "_I am Xana, Lord of Lyoko, soon to be ruler of Earth!"_ Aelita sticks her hand out at Jeremie and he rises in the air. "_She gave you a chance and you didn't take it. I will…_" Jeremie is dropped to the floor as Aelita falls to the floor. "No, stop it, leave them alone…" The symbol burns in Aelita's forehead again. "_Next time, she is still fighting. Your friends however are in a spot trouble."_ Aelita goes back into the Super Computer.

"Aelita, what's wrong with her." Jeremie stands in front of the control panel since the chair was destroyed. "Guys I'm brining you back."

"We just got Sanne back to the Way Tower so we're safe." Odd is sitting on the platform inside the Tower. "What did Aelita do?"

"I, I think, Aelita wasn't there."

"What? Aelita didn't go to Earth?" Odd figured that was why Aelita left them alone.

"Jeremie, it's true, she isn't here." Sanne feels a presence but it wasn't Aelita. "Xana, he did it, he won."

"What?" Odd and the others turn to Sanne.

"Xana never could with me, even with Franz's power, he was too weak. I was always in control some way even as my power grew. I, I know now why Xana did what he did." Sanne had been told by Jeremie what happened with how Xana got in Aelita. Sanne didn't understand since Xana should have been able to stop Jeremie from separating her from Xana. But now she knew why Xana didn't resist. "He knew with my power, Franz's power, and then her power he could gain complete control over his host. Damn him!" Sanne yells. "Jeremie! Bring me to Earth, it will weaken Xana, maybe even enough to force him to use Towers to act outside of the computer."

"I can't Sanne you'll be a target we can't protect easily. You have no place to live, you've been dead for over a decade. I can't just…"

"Then you'll die! Xana has the power to kill you and your friends!" Sanne is concerned for the group. They were just kids, teens, who have been fighting a fight no one should. Her daughter had been saved but this group and now lost. She wanted to help them and her going to Earth would weaken the Super Computer. "Either take me to Earth or let me have access to the computer so I can help you."

"Sanne if…"

"No Jeremie I let you do things your way long enough! Give me control or you will die!"

"Sanne calm down it isn't that bad." Sanne smacks Odd's hand.

"It is to! I can't feel her anymore!" Sanne closes her eyes. "I can't cry, I want to, I lost my daughter and I can't express it."

"Sanne, look, I'll let you have the new password. I can't bring you back to Earth since, well, you don't exist. Give me time to make fake documents and…"

"No, I am Aelita Hopper, grown up. I have a bank account that should be open still. I was saving money so I could get Aelita away from Franz but was too late. That money, after interest, should be enough. If I show up as Aelita I can get the deed to the Hermitage and any inheritance me and Franz left behind. Since Aelita is now dead, my daughter, she's gone now." Sanne stops talking and closes her eyes. "Take me back to Earth now Jeremie."

"No, not yet." Jeremie brings his friends back to Earth. "Sanne, I promise I will bring you back but not now."

"Please, I, I want to cry." Sanne sits down on the platform. "Aelita…" Sanne can't cry no matter how hard she tries. She was torn from her daughter over a decade ago and now, after being freed from Xana, loses her daughter.

"Hello?" Jeremie answers his phone not expecting the call.

"Jeremie, return, to the past." Yumi had been badly hurt but was able to make it to a service phone on the road. "Please, hurry." Yumi's body had been covered with burns, the Assassin had kicked her around like a soccer ball.

"Ok, return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and returns things to normal, for most things.

Sanne is in the Way Tower when she feels the return to the past. "No, it wouldn't work, Jeremie, why would you?" Sanne closes her eyes and feels for Aelita not finding her.

"Yumi called, she told me to do one, she sounded like she was in pain. I guess that's why Aelita, Xana, activated the Tower."

"Aelita, she's still gone." Sanne is hit with another wave of sadness but still can't cry.

**A/N Ok, Aelita's gone, but there is more coming. Will Jeremie keep his promise to Sanne? Will Xana, now with full control kill the gang? Or will Aelita keep fighting Xana? Who knows, I have ideas, but not exactly how it will go.**


End file.
